fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Edmond Leone
History Edmond Leone is the Son of Frederick Leone and the late Mary Leone. They worked together as Construction Workers for Fiore. He has been in the business since he was 20 years old. He has helped out people in the need of homes and better buildings to live in. He worked along side his girlfriend and soon-to-be wife, Starla Leone. Over time the two grew close and fell in love and down the line. They got married. After 10 years into the future, they have a son, David Leone and their daughter Katie Leone. They were so happy until they had a 3rd child and boy named Oliver Leone. However, their history is crossed with Vampires and Witches. However, his wife grew ill out of nowhere and he tended to her. They called healers and doctors to help her, but she was get worse ( what he doesn't know is that his wife was overloaded with Poison Magic). Now 50 years old and still fit miraculously, he still works as Construction Worker, he went home after a long day at work to sleep. Appearance Edmond worn traditional clothes; brown shirt, brown pants, brown shoes and a brown hat. He had tan skin, blue eyes, and blue hair. After being kidnapped from his home and in his sleep, he was helpless to stop them. He was taken to the lab and he was injected with Vampire blood, changing his body. He now has pale skin, silver hair, and golden eyes. He wears a black hat, a black trench coat, black boots, black gloves and black glasses. Personality Edmond was a kind and gentle old man working and living out his life. He would help out anyone in need. After that, he went home to fall asleep after a long day. However, a group of Red Fate Mages grabbed him from his home in his sleep and brought red fateAfter being captured and experimented on, Edmond Leone has took a drastic turned for the worse. He gained Vampire abilities and he lost his mind in the process. After the Miracle Escape, Edmond has been in hiding away from the world with his new immortality. Seeing how humans did nothing to save him or his wife, he decided to the infamous Diablo Guild, on revenge fuels his being now. Magic Abilities Magic Skilled Eternano Manipulator: * Magic Splinter Orb (, Majikku Supurintā Ōbu; lit. "Unknown Energy Synthesis: Fissure Kick Violet Blaze Shots") is a basic spell widely considered to be simplistic in nature, as it only requires one to have the basic understanding and skill at Eternano Manipulation; it's because of this that the spell is seen as a lower-class spell used by various novice mages. It's often taught in many magic and martial arts schools, teaching its practitioners how to properly handle and sub-sequentially manipulate the various energies surrounding them. By focusing their magical power on the area around them, they use it as an electromagnetic conduit in order to attract the eternano — concentrating it to a single point, usually between their palms; it's then that they form and shape such rogue energies into a ball of light. The bigger the ball, the more powerful the spell becomes; while novice users of the spell are able to simply conjure the energy of various sizes, more advanced users are able to infuse other magics into it in order to become more potent, usually elemental such as fire or ice. With a swift motion, the user fires off the condensed energy orb which splinters off into little darts of magical energy that fires off in either multiple directions or in a wide range. It's because of this that the technique becomes exceedingly difficult to dodge. While it's naturally weak in nature, it can be proven to be a powerful asset if used correctly; it also seems useful to use even when one has low amounts of magical energy to rely on. It's stated, and later proven, that this technique is useful when employed at the end of a battle between high-level or multiple opponents — the air becoming saturated from the remnant magical energies produced by the spells fired. Because this is an eternano collection technique, this makes the spell easier to invoke, even when the user is exhausted. [[ Blood Magic |'Blood Magic']] - Edmond can manipulate blood in many ways through magic, making weapons and shields, can be used to summon creature or bring the dead to life, and can enhance his strikes with his own blood. [[ Mist Magic |'Mist Magic']] - Edmond gained this skill when he got turn into a Vampire. He can transform his whole body into Mist, the gas form of water, to move in spaces that normal people get intom [[ Blood Drain Magic |'Blood Drain Magic']] - [[Transformation|'Transformation']] - Boosters Magical Enhancement Bracelet - Edmond can double his magic reserves, magic generation and his magic recovery, making him quick enough to cast more spells. Magic Type Enhancement Bracelet - Edmond can double the capabilities of each spells he cast, making him stronger than other mages. Magic Restoration Pills - Edmond can restore his magic reserves with these newly developed pills that has been created. Equipment ▪ Laser Magic Whip - a whip that had been infused with Laser Magic Lacrima, making the weapon more lethal than before. Quotes ▪ " Fighting me in the dark was your last mistake. " ▪ " I will drain you dry. " ▪ " How does it feel to be a Vampire? " ▪ " Immortality and beauty forever, is it not wonderful? " Trivia ▪ ▪ ▪ Category:Vampire